Since the inception of broadcast radio, content on terrestrial has for the majority been censored. The eventual introduction of internet radio and subsequent launch of satellite radio provided listeners with an outlet to find uncensored music and content previously unavailable. The present challenge is being able to enjoy this newly available content in a non-offensive way and according to a listener's particular preferences. What is needed is the ability to control which versions of compositions we listen to, watch, or enjoy in real time. Specifically, it would be desirable to have an application that allows a user to have access to songs, videos, shows, and other compositions, whether live or recorded, with the option in real time to censor out words and content deemed inappropriate.